kancollefandomcom_vi-20200214-history
Uranami
Thông tin |slot2 = |slot3 = - Khóa - |slot4 = - Khóa - |slot1icon = |slot2icon = |fuel = 15 |ammo = 20 |M_FP = +1 |M_Torp = +1 |S_Fuel = 1 |S_Ammo = 1 |S_Steel = 5 |name 1 = Uranami Kai |japanesename 1 = 浦波改 | hv 1= |id 1 = 286 |rarity 1 = 5 |type 1 = DD |class 1 = Fubuki |firepower 1 = 12 (49) |torpedo 1 = 28 (79) |AA 1 = 16 (54) |ASW 1 = 24 (59) |LOS 1 = 8 (43) |luck 1 = 17 (67) |hp 1 = 30 |armor 1 = 13 (49) |evasion 1 = 24 (59) |aircraft 1 = 0 |speed 1 = Nhanh |range 1 = Ngắn |slot 1 = 3 |time 1 = Lv30 ( 100 100) |slot1 1 = |slot2 1 = |slot3 1 = -Trống- |slot4 1 = -Khóa- |slot1icon 1 = |slot2icon 1 = |fuel 1 = 15 |ammo 1 = 20 |M_FP 1 = +1 |M_Torp 1 = +1 |M_AA 1 = +1 |M_Armor 1 = +1 |S_Fuel 1 = 1 |S_Ammo 1 = 2 |S_Steel 1 = 10 }} Lời thoại Cơ bản |Clip0 = |Clip2 = |Clip3 = |Clip4 = |Clip4a = |Clip25 = |Clip26 = |Clip5 = |Clip6 = |Clip7 = |Clip8 = |Clip9 = |Clip24 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = |Clip27 = }} Báo giờ |Clip01 = |Clip02 = |Clip03 = |Clip04 = |Clip05 = |Clip06 = |Clip07 = |Clip08 = |Clip09 = |Clip10 = |Clip11 = |Clip12 = |Clip13 = |Clip14 = |Clip15 = |Clip16 = |Clip17 = |Clip18 = |Clip19 = |Clip20 = |Clip21 = |Clip22 = |Clip23 = }} Nhân vật Ngoại hình * Giống với tàu chị em của mình, cô có mái tóc nâu và mắt nâu. Tóc thắt 1 bím đặt trên vai phải. * Mặc dù nằm trong danh sách khu trục hạm đặc biệt (Lớp Fubuki), Uranami được thiết kế lai giữa lớp khu trục hạm thứ 2 và 3, cô có ống khói của lớp khu trục hạm cuối cùng nhưng lại mang súng như lớp thứ 2. * Trang bị gồm một ống khói đeo trên lưng, ống phóng ngư lôi ở hai bên đùi, tay phải cầm pháo hai nòng, tay trái đang đung đưa một cái mỏ neo. Tính cách * Uranami has a similar "forthright energetic" personality to Fubuki, although with a somewhat more tomboyish edge. She also has a strong respect for/dependency upon her sister-ship, "Isonami-nee-san", referring to her or asking for help from her whenever she is in trouble. She similarly has a strong attachment to her other historic division-mates, Ayanami and Shikinami. Xem thêm * Được thêm vào game trong bản cập nhật ngày 16 tháng 9 năm 2016. Người chơi chỉ có thể sở hữu Uranami nhờ drop ở: 2-4 node H/P/J, 4-1 node boss, 5-1 node boss và 6-2 node boss. Uranami cũng drop ở E-1 Sự kiện mùa thu 2016 node boss. * Bị đánh chìm bởi khoảng 80 máy bay từ 4 tàu sân bay hộ tống của Lực lượng Đặc nhiệm 77.4.2 "Taffy 2" (USS Manila Bay, Marcus Island, Natoma Bay, và Petrof Bay) vào giữa trưa ngày 26 tháng 10 năm 1944, tại kênh Jintotolo giữa Masbate và Panay, Philippines. Chìm tại 123°00′ đông phía đông nam Masbate. * Mặc dù hiện nay chưa được khám phá, nhưng Uranami được cho là chìm ở độ sâu tương tự như Kinu ở khu vực quanh đó (Xác tàu của Kinu được phát hiện vào năm 1945 bởi những thợ lặn từ con tàu USS Chanticleer.) * Danh sách khu trục hạm